Safe and Sound
by la Pianissima
Summary: Chrome was running after Mukuro to France but she met an accident. She lost her memories and a certain blue-eyed nobleman found her and took care of her for the time being. See what happens next. ChromexCiel
1. Chapter 1 : Disaster

**Title:** Safe and Sound

**Characters: **Chrome Dokuro and Ciel Phantomhive

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this is a fail. If anyone liked it, I'll make the next chapter.

**Warnings:** OOCs up ahead.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Disaster

The humming sounds of the plane's engine awakened a certain violet-eyed girl who seemed to be in confusion when she opened her eyes and saw pure darkness. She started moving around to _feel_ where she is. Four velvety walls surrounded her. She started to panic but regained her composure. She recalled how on earth she got stuck in such a disturbing situation. And _why'd_ she done it in the first place.

"Mukuro-sama…"

Ahh, yes. She remembered now. Mukuro kicked her out of the gang in search for a kid called Fran in Jura, France. That hurt her, way too much. She loves Mukuro for quite a long time now and she's been obeying him like he's all that mattered to her. How dare he leave her like that! But Chrome can never find the courage to hate him. _I love him too much._ She just doesn't understand why he left her, all alone, abandoning her with just a letter saying "GET OUT!" and her living expenses. How harsh could he be?

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Remembering correctly, she bought a ticket to France, where she planned on following her beloved Mukuro. When she was about to depart, she got knocked out in the baggage area. She sighed. Wiggling hard enough, the case she was in opened abruptly and clearly she saw the room she was in.

"The baggage…room?"

Yes, obviously it was the baggage room. Mountains of suitcases pilled up around her. She wondered how on earth she ended up in a tight case like that. But before she could think of a possible answer, a loud explosion was heard and she felt the room tilted to the left. She now realized that she was aboard a plane as a speaker spoke, "This is the pilot speaking. Do not panic. Please take the parachutes and slowly jump of the plane. Three of our six engines broke down. I repeat. Take the parachutes and jum—"

"We…we're crashing?"

Luckily, she found her bag and a parachute at the end of the room. She tried opening the door leading to the jump area but unfortunately, it won't open. No matter how hard she pushed, pulled, whack, it won't budge. She thought of an idea. Using her illusions, she made a hole on the interior and jumped. Unluckily, with her petite and light body, a strong wind pushed her away from the other passengers who were (panicking) jumping of the plane.

Once she felt like opening the shaft, her fingers got tangled with the ropes and she fell hard. The trees cushioned her landing. A branch hit her head and broke her bones. She lost consciousness right after. Fortunately, she survived the catastrophe and woke up the next day, blinking her eyes furiously.

"Where am I?... Who am I?" Chrome glared at her hands which were covered in dry red coat. _Blood? My blood?_

"My, my. What do we have here?" A man clad in black said behind her. She turned around instantly and eyed a pair of big blue orbs.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" A petite boy of 15 years old asked, his blue hair shimmering like his blue eye (well, his other eye was patched up). Chrome just sat there, jaw dropping at newly-arrived visitors. She couldn't answer his questions because she doesn't know the answer herself.

"Master?" The man in black devilishly smiled at the violet-eyed girl, studying her posture and everything. The blood on her head, arms and legs were a sign that she needed medical attention.

"Sebastian, bring her to the mansion and call Lady Red." The blue boy ordered the older man and the older man carried the girl bridal style. She doesn't understand what was happening but deep inside she felt that she could trust them. Again, Chrome fell unconscious.

* * *

Okay. Gomen. Just crammed this up in over two hours. If anyone reviewed, even once, I'll continue the story. =)) Sorry if this turned out a fail. you know what crammed products are like and doing them in the middle of the night. Sorry, I'm a nocturnal person, you see.

Oh, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 : For the time being

Thank you Paxloria and anabel the lady shark for reviewing =)

**Warning:** I guess I'm too fond of OOCs -_- gomen for that but I'll try my best to keep the characters in their proper attitudes. I'm sorry if some information there are wrong. Please correct me if you find any. This is a work of boredom, so I pass it off as a fail.

Oh, and I do not own KHR or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 2 – For the time being

Chrome woke up. The first thing she saw was a red-head wearing a red dress under a white coat. Her lips were crimson red as well and, by golly, so were her eyes. She was busy reading a paper. Right beside her was the boy she saw earlier. His midnight gray hair still shimmering and his eyes were on her.

"Oh, she wakes…" The boy said. The woman removed her attention from the paper she's holding and turned them to Chrome who was flickering her eyes in confusion.

"Where am I...?" The girl mumbled. The lady in red smiled at her.

"You're in the Phantomhive's Mansion, darling."

"Phan-phantom…hive?" she asked. Curiously, Chrome turned her head, surveying the room she was in. One word that described it perfectly is: Regal. She was in a king-size bed and around her body were wires attached to some sort of machine. Her bedside table had her belongings. Her eye patch was there too. But, in the girl's head, something was wrong.

"Tell me, little girl. What were you doing lying around my garden all soaked in blood?" The blue-eyed boy sharply asked, frightening the lights out of her. She couldn't answer him back.

"Ciel! It's not nice to ask an injured lady a question like that, and in such a manner too. Where are your manners?" Scolded the red-head. They started bickering at each other, but Chrome's words silenced them.

"I…I … I don't k-know. I… I don't know who am I, or where I came from. I…I-I can't re-remember…" The violet-eyed girl trembled, cupping the side of her head with her hands.

"Amnesia." The red-head concluded.

"Perfect. A blood bathed girl mysteriously appeared in my garden and she lost her memories." Scowled Ciel.

"Not only that, she has a broken rib and missing organs as well…It's a miracle she's still alive." Declared the red-head.

"Missing organs?" Shrieked Ciel.

"Actually, uhm, I can make illusionary organs…and uhm, they keep me alive..."

"Illusionary organs?" The two chorused.

Chrome emitted her Mist Flames quite casually and it surrounded her whole body. She was smiling when the pain on her tummy disappeared.

"Amazing."

"Those 'things' she emitted…what are they?" Ciel asked no one in particular.

"That'll be the Mist flames used by the Italian Mafia, young master." A man in black answered his question and was wearing a grin on his face.

"Sebastian." The lady in red said. "The Mafia?"

"The only information I have on the Italian Mafia is that they have seven flames: Storm, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Cloud, Mist and the rarest flame, the Sky. Judging by the color this young lady produced, she has the Mist flame in which specializes in creating illusions."

"I never knew the mafia has things like that." The lady in red said.

"And I believe this girl doesn't remember, am I correct?" Again, coldness was in Ciel's voice. Chrome nodded.

"How about your name, do you remember?" Asked the man in black. Chrome shook her head faintly. "Oh dear. Do you remember anything at all? Where you live, your favorite pet, what happened yesterday, anything at all?" Again, Chrome shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I really don't remember…"

The threesome sighed. This is a troubling case.

"Well, at least you know how to use your illusions. If it weren't for that, you'd be dead. I guess, the mind may forget but the body will remember." The lady in red chuckled. "By the way, I'm Ann- no, please call me Madam Red. This is my beloved nephew, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Madam Red pointed to Ciel and the man in black. "Now, since you forgot your name, what do you want us to call you?" Madam Red smiled, caressing the girl's purple hair.

"Uhm… a-no… I don't mind being calle—"

"Rose." Ciel suddenly spurted out.

"R-Rose?" Chrome repeated. "…I'd like that." She smiled.

"Alright then, we shall call you Rose." Madam Red smiled once more, Chrome, err, Rose smiled back. Rose's stomach grumbled and a hint of pink splattered on her cheeks.

"Oh my." Madam Red giggled.

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, bring her something to eat."

"Yes, my lord."

The butler left the room. Soon after, the Earl and the doctor left her as well, saying she should get some rest and try to regain her memory. Minutes later, Meirin came in and served her food. After she ate, she fell asleep once more. And this time, she had a dream.

[I'll be using 'Rose' instead of 'Chrome' from now, unless necessary.]

In her dream, she saw a man inside a water prison. Wires everywhere, flowing here and there. In one way or another, she felt that she knew this man. Slowly, the mysterious man faded, leaving voices in her head. "Where are you? Where are you?" It whispered to her. She twisted and turned in her bed, and when the dream was over, she shot straight up, sweating hard. _Who was…what was that…?_ The grandfather clock in her room struck 11. The room was dark but her eyes immediately adjusted to the surroundings. She tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Come to think of it, she was sleeping nonstop. But it couldn't be helped. She sank right back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind tried to recall memories but not a single one came to her. Sighing, she turned on the bedside lamp and checked her bag. She doesn't even know what was the purpose of the contents of her bag was. Still, she looked inside and found a head of what it seems like a trident, some sweets, a few bills, a mirror and an odd ring. She found nothing that could possibly tell of her identity. Frowning, she forced herself to sleep.

The following morning, Rose woke up at 7 am. Her body was a bit numb but she felt okay. The broken rib bone's pain was at eased thanks to her illusions and her stomach was growling. She hasn't eaten anything since… well, she couldn't remember. Rose got up from bed, removed the wires attached to her body and looked around for some decent clothing. _An Earl has saved me. I mustn't appear like trash in front of him._ She thought. Hiding under the bed sheets was a plain white summer dress. Under the dress were undergarments. And on the floor was a pair of beige sandals. _Madam Red must have done this._

Swiftly, she put them on. A perfect fit. She let her hair loose, and somehow, her hands move on their own and they place the eye patch on her left eye. She was confused herself, but it must have been part of her attire before she lost her memories. Faintly smiling, she gathered her courage and opened the door. What she saw was a continuous corridor whereas you can't see where it started to where it ended. Blinking, she balled her fist and placed it in front of her chin, deciding where to go, the left or right?

Right. She moved her legs and started walking to the right. As she strolls along the long hallway, her eyes met different old paintings, expensive miniature statues, and a handful of doors. A staircase was at view and there was a huge painting hanging on it. She stared at it for a while until the butler interrupted her.

"Good morning, Miss Rose." He smiled and bowed. "Are you sure your body's strong enough to walk around?"

"Y-yes. I-I feel … fine. Th-thank yo-you for taking care of m-me!" The girl bowed deeper, flushing for no reason.

Sebastian was oddly shocked. _Humans, how unpredictable._ His smile returned. "No, no. I'm not the one you should be thanking. The young master saved you. You should say those words to him. Oh, would you want to join the young master for breakfast, milady?" He offered a hand which Rose accepted and he led her to the dining room, further up ahead beyond the stairs.

Sebastian knocked on the door and he heard the words, "Come in." He opened the door and gently pushed Rose inside. He escorted Rose to one of the seats nearest the Earl and she sat down, face still flushed.

"Miss Rose will be joining you for breakfast, my lord." Ciel calmly nodded as he gulped his Earl Grey tea. Sebastian placed the necessary eating utensils for Rose. The girl just observed him, mumbling about how he looked like the man in the painting at the staircase.

"Did you say something, milady?"

Face still flushed, she shook her head for a negative reply. Sebastian left the two at the table. He was a busy butler after all. Rose wasn't accustomed to the dishes served in front of her and was flustered on which to choose. Ciel help her. He told her the names of the dishes and what it was, to how it was cook until to what country it originated (ah, yes. Sebastian would have been proud of him). Little by little, Rose chose some meat here, a side dish there and drank some tea.

"Have any of your memories came back yet?" He asked, his face stoic and mischievous.

"N-no…But I had a weird dream last night…" She said, voice really low. Ciel gave her a strange look. "A dream?" She nodded. "I saw a man in a water prison; wires were attached to his body. And slowly, he faded away, saying, 'Where are you?' over and over."

"Do you recognize him?" Rose shook her head. "I really don't know…I'm sorry to be a b-bo*hic* a bother to y-you…"She started to cry. Oddly, she didn't wipe away her tears. The Earl glared at her. _What on earth is happening?_ He's been glaring at her for quite a while. Her flushed cheeks painted her face well and her tears gave balance to the ominous purple hair she has and her fair white skin. He snapped out of his trance and stood up. He knelt down beside Rose and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry Rose. I promise I'll help you regain your memories and return you to your family." Unconsciously, Ciel smiled at her which made her stop crying. His ocean blue eyes emitted purity in his words, while her amethyst orbs sparkled with vanishing despair. "Thank you, young master."

Ciel froze, but recovered his calm. "My servants call me 'young master', and I believe you are not my servant, but, rather, my guest. Please call me anything but that." He stood up grinning. "Since you unluckily lost your memories, I'll let you stay here in my mansion but _only_ until you recollected them. Understood?" He dried his thumb nonchalantly and Rose nodded.

"Th-thank you, Earl. Thank you for your kindness to a stranger like me." She stood up and kissed Ciel on the left cheek (the same way when she first met Tsuna). She immediately ran off outside the dining room, leaving Ciel in a daze.

"What a weird girl."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Rose got accustomed to the Phantomhive mansion. Madam Red stops-over every now and then to check on Rose's health. She rarely talks to anyone other than Ciel, who visits her room and constantly asking if she remembers anything. And the answer was all the same. 'NO.'

Three weeks passed since Rose started living (temporarily) at the Phantomhive Household. At his daily visitations to the girl, Ciel noticed a change within him one night. He couldn't sleep. Heck, he couldn't even force his eyes to shut. He's been staring at the ceiling when his butler, Sebastian, came in to check upon him.

"What is it?" He asked, two blue eyes glared at the demon butler.

"My demonic ears hear your heartbeat beating faster recently these past days, master. Is there something wrong?" He smirked. He already knew the answer to his question, but he just wants to play with the boy.

"Quit lying. My heart beats norm—"

"I promised myself as your butler that I will never lie to you. That is part of our contract, bou-chan."

"F-fine. I don't know, Sebastian. I get this giddy feeling whenever I see Rose—"

His butler cut him again for the second time. "Then it simply means you have special feelings for Miss Rose, young master." The butler's grin widened.

"Spe-special feelings? What nonsense!" The demon butler enjoyed watching his master's face turn tomato red. The Earl turned and covered his face with his bed sheet. "You're dismissed, Sebastian. Leave me alone." The butler did as ordered. But Ciel still couldn't sleep after that.

"_What if I'm really in love with her?"_

* * *

Okay. Sorry. Like I said, this was a work of boredom, and I never put any extra effort in writing this but I'm glad it sparked some interest in you, my dear readers. It'll be a while before I could upload another chapter, so why don't you read my other stories first? Hyahaha.

Thank you for reading =)

Sneak Peak:

Chapter 3 – Oh, a Rival in Love


	3. Chapter 3 : Oh, a Rival in Love

**Soul Vrazy**, **Paxloria**,** Crimson Trinity**,** Mistress of Madness**, and **xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx** thank you for reviewing!

I'm really sorry for the very late update. FFn wouldn't let me upload this a couple of days ago and I just had the chance to go online this week.

I hope this chapter would be good enough for you guys. I just rushed the last couple of paragraphs 'cause there's so many things to do in school.

Anyway, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Oh, a Rival in Love

Halfway around the world, a certain blue-haired teenager was worriedly scanning his territory, namely, Kokuyou Land, in search for a missing subordinate, his former vessel, namely, Chrome Dokuro, whom we all know that she is somewhere in England and currently her memory is lost. Moving on, said teenage boy looked day and night, turned every rock and even asked Ken to 'sniff' out her scent. No luck.

Enraged, the pineapple head illusionist head out to Namimori Middle and look for her there. He disguised himself using his illusions and rampage towards Tsuna's classroom.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said, silencing the room. Gokudera was lecturing Yamamoto about something and Tsuna was trying to stop them. Only the three of them were in the room and all their faces were shaken when they felt the glare of their family's other Mist Guardian.

"Ro-ro-rokudo M-mukuro!" The boss stammered, sensing the death glare the pineapple head emitted. "What do you want?" Gokudera bolted, arming his hands with bombs. Tsuna shrieked and told him to hide the bombs or else, Hibari will bite them to death if the school is even damaged one bit.

"Where's my dear Chrome? Where are you hiding her?" The pineapple barked, his trident appearing in his hands. The trio were taken aback. They don't understand what he's saying. "Chr-chrome? We haven't seen her since we returned from Shimon Island." Gokudera said. Those made the illusionist stumble down to the ground. His knees were trembling and he couldn't stop thinking of the possible threats that may harm his beloved vessel.

"Wh-why? Is she not in Kokuyou Land?" Asked the baseball freak, his smile gradually returning. Mukuro stood up and said that he left Chrome in Kokuyou Land a few days ago, leaving with her her living expenses. But when he returned, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-san, but we really don't know where she is." Tsuna said. He noticed the look in his guardian's face. He was really worried, and he's not that type of person. Something else must have happened.

"Mukuro-san, is there something we need to know?"

"…I couldn't contact her…I couldn't locate her presence, like something is blocking my link with her, some force strong enough to hide the Vongola ring's flame waves…I'm sorry, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I guess I should leave now." The illusionist left with the wounded look on his face. The trio felt the same. _Where could have Chrome gone off to?_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Back in England, a quirky blonde happily hummed a song as riding a horse carriage towards the house of her dearest fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive. Elizabeth Middleford hasn't seen Ciel in weeks and the Earl hasn't left his mansion for months now. A simple visit from her will be enough to make him smile.

As she dismounted the carriage, an odd sight welcomed her. A young lady her age was sitting on the lawn, the morning sun made her glowed like an angel. Her loose violet hair swayed as a mountain breeze hit the land. Elizabeth was in a daze just looking at her. _Who is she?_ Her violet hair, her purple eyes, her fair skin. She was like a doll, a beautiful porcelain doll. And it looked like that until she moved from her spot and their eyes met. Emeralds on amethysts.

"Uhmm…Can I help you?" The purplenette asked her, waking the blonde from her trance.

"E~to, is Ciel...here?"

"Oh, you mean Ciel-byon?" The girl said. Elizabeth was shocked. _Ciel…byon…?_ Who gave her the authority to call him names like that? She bit her lower lip, studying the purplenette. Aside from her weird hair coloration, her weird eye coloration, she also has a patch on her left eye, like Ciel. _Might she be Ciel's sister?_

"Uhmm…Miss?" The girl snapped the noblewoman back to reality.

"Eeeh –Yes. Uhm, pardon me for asking but, who are you?"

"I am the daughter of the Leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford: Elizabeth! A pleasure to meet you." She beamed. It made the other girl smile as well.

"I'm Rose." The illusionist said. Another mountain breeze blew and made their skirts sway harder. They giggled as if they've known each other for a long time.

"Rose only? Don't you have a last name or any identification?"

"Sorry, but Ciel-byon and Mr. Sebastian found me in their garden. I lost my memories so Ciel-byon offered to let me stay here until I retrieve my memories. Ciel-byon insisted on calling me 'Rose', since I couldn't remember my real name." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Awwwe! B-but, you're so pretty! You shouldn't cry! Come, let's go see Ciel!" Elizabeth grabs hold of Rose's hand and drags her to the Earl's room. When she opened the door, bad luck struck and Rose's head hit the door's latch, making her fell unconscious. Ciel was baffled at the sudden noise but regained his composure as his sapphires met his fiancée's emeralds. Then his attention travelled to the lady lying on the floor. _Rose._

"Ci~el! I came to vis—"

"ROSE!" The Earl hurriedly ran and shook Rose's body. She wasn't responding. "Lizzie! What did you do?" His eyes seemed to change color as rage filled it. His voice was higher than usual and his nose creased.

"Oh no! Rose! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—!" Sebastian cut her short as he entered the room. With one look, he carried Rose and brought her to her room. Ciel ran back to his desk and contacted Madam Red. The blonde was frozen. Ciel never shouted at her like that before, not even at the times when she was so annoying. Elizabeth walked out of Ciel's room sulkily, trying to ponder on questions entering her head.

* * *

**GOMEN!**

Review if you like :)

**Sneak Peek:**

Chapter 4 – Pineapple, Demon and Family

(I suck at titles TT^TT)


	4. Chapter 4 : Pineapple, Demon and Family

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NINE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I'M SO TOUCHED THAT THIS RARE PAIRING EVEN HAS REVIEWS!**

I'm sorry if it's been almost a month since I updated. I've been having writer's block lately and there are so many activities at school.  
Anyways, I won't promise a good chapter because of those reasons.

KHR! and Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Pineapple, Demon and Family

_Chrome-chan~ where are you, my Chrome? Please answer me. Please. I beg of you, please come back home._ The same dream Rose had on her first night at the Phantomhive Manor played in her head. The same man in the water prison spoke soft words hardly audible; yet clear enough for the human mind to understand. _Chrome?_ She thought, and with a bang, her memories returned.

Rose awoke to familiar surrounding. Her head was aching like hell and her mind was blurry. She opened her eyes slowly, for she felt it was rather warmer than usual, especially her right one. Her right hand move instinctively, caressing a bump on her head. _How did that get there?_ She thought. Her room was dark, only her bedside table lamp was the source of light. The grandfather clock in her room chimed 9 times. Then she noticed a handful of wires attached to her body. She tired to remove them, but her body was sore all over. Was she sleeping for a very long time now?

The door to her room gently opened and Meirin, the maid, shot a glance at her and with one look, she ran out the corridor, calling the Earl and everyone else. Minutes later, all the members of the household were gathered in her room, including Madam Red. Sebastian explained that Elizabeth was deeply sorry and returned home hours ago.

"Rose dear. Are you alright?" Asked Madam Red. "You fell unconscious when you hit your head."

"Chrome."

"What?" Spoke Ciel, who was sitting beside Rose on her bed.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. My memories are back now." Chrome's sweet, soft voice echoed in the room. A genuine smile was planted on her face. All of them were happy she regained and memories. All of them, except for one.

"Seriously?!" Bickered Ciel, who jumped in shock at the news. Half of his head was eager to send her home, and half of it was miserable for the same reason.

The purplenette nodded. "I'm part of the Vongola family in Italy but my home is in Japan. My friends are waiting for me there. Mukuro-sama …"

"Mukuro-sama…?" Asked Sebastian.

"Hn." The girl nodded. "Mukuro-sama is my savior. He's very important to me. But, …but he oddly resembles you, Mr. Sebastian." She giggled. It was the first time they saw their 'guest' be this happy since her stay. The Phantomhives felt like they've done their duty well.

"So, you live in Japan? Would you want us to send you there immediately?" Asked Madam Red.

Chrome took a while to answer.

_Return home? To where? Mukuro-sama kicked me out of Kokuyou Land. He surely won't forgive me after leaving him for so long. I would be just a bother to Bossu._

"No, not yet. I like it here. Can't I stay for a few more days?" She pleaded.

"Ciel?" All eyes turned to the young master. Half-heartedly, he said 'yes' and left the room. It was getting late. Sebastian followed him.

"That settles it. Do you want anything to eat, darling?" Madam Red offered, glancing at Meirin.

"No thanks. My head feels a little dizzy …"

"That's because you're hungry! Meirin, please go get a plate of tonight's dinner at the kitchen." The redhead maid clumsily bowed and ran for the kitchen. Finnian and Bard left as well, understanding their higher-ups needs privacy. Sebastian left as well.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"TSUNA!" Reborn jumped on the brunet's head. He was gone for almost a year due to a mission given by the Ninth. "What's this I heard about Chrome gone missing?" he inquired but Tsuna didn't answer. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were walking with Tsuna to school, also didn't have the courage to tell Reborn.

"Well? Isn't it your job to look after you famiglia?" Annoyed when no one spoke a word, he bounced off Tsuna's head and headed home.

When the reached Nami-chuu, they were stunned at the gothic horse carriage parked at the school's gate. They saw the Discipline Committee Head, Hibari Kyoya, looking for the possible owner of the ominous carriage.

When the young Mafiosos entered the school ground, they were met by crowding students who were busy adoring the carriage.

"Ano, Minami-san, what's happening?" Asked Yamamoto, talking to a girl from their class. Her round, lavender glasses shimmered under the morning sun.

"This odd horse carriage suddenly parked itself in front of the school. The passengers haven't come out yet." She answered and with another look of interest at the carriage, turned around and headed straight for the school building.

"What the-?!" Gokudera shrieked.

"What is it,Gokudera-kun?" Asked Tsuna, looking the direction where Gokudera eyes were focused on. He, too, was thunderstruck.

"Eeeeeeeh~?! M-mukuro-san?!" He screeched, glaring at the coachman who lifted his hat revealing his raven-black hair and crimson red eyes. Oddly, Tsuna was looking for his pineapple hair.

"A~re? Mukuro?!" Yamamoto gazed as well. "Why is his hair black? Oh? Does that mean that this carriage is an illusion?" Apparently, no one answered him as the Mukuro-look-alike opened the door of the carriage. Out came a boy with midnight blue hair wearing baby blue and black clothes from the Victorian era. He was wearing an eye-patch. He was followed by a lady in lavender dress with a pale yellow blazer top. Her silky, long purple hair was accessorized by a yellow headband. She, too, was wearing a black eye-patch.

"Chr-Chrome!" Yelled the three boys. The students of Nami-chuu stared at them. They were wondering how on earth did their Chrome turn out to be so beautiful.

"B-bossu!" From Ciel's side, Chrome ran to Tsuna and the gang, huffing with a big smile on her face. "Tadaima." She said sweetly.

"Chrome! What on earth happened?!" Inquired the confused Tsuna as his gaze move up and down. Chrome was pretty. So very pretty. _Chrome seemed to have change._

"I…I got lost on my way to France…" She replied, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment.

"She lost her memories when we found her. I took her under my wing until she recovered them." Answered Ciel in his most dignified voice. Though he is in another country, he was still an Earl.

"Eeeh? I-is that so? Thank you mister…"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive of England."

"Herbivores. Stop crowding, or I'll bite you to death." Said a certain skylark. Hibird popped out from under his hair.

"Hi-hibari-san!" Shrieked Tsuna. He was trembling along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Hibari diverted his eyes from Tsuna's gang to the man clad in black.

"Rokudo Mukuro. What bravery you show for turning up at my territory." He sneered at the black butler.

"Pardon me, sir, but I'm afraid you have mistaken me with someone else." Sebastian smiled despite the murderous aura the Disciplinary Head emitted. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the loyal butler of the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Earl Phantomhive?" Hibari then looked at the blue-haired brat. "This kid? An Earl?" He snorted. Ciel glared at him and he pouted, about to speak something. "Hn~ Aren't you that Dokuro person?" He now stared at Chrome, whom he didn't recognize without her pineapple hairstyle. Chrome nodded.

A misty shadow lingered a feet away from Chrome. Hibari readied himself, armed his hands with his tonfas. Sebastian held Ciel back for safety. Then, the Kokuyo Gang appeared, along with their new member, Fran.

"Where's Chrome, Kakipi? Seen her yet?" Asked Ken the moment he materialized.

"Don't ask me. You have your nose, use them." Chikusa replied lazily. Ken 'humph'. Fran was being held by M.M.

"Honestly, how dare that Chrome-bitch made Mukuro-sama worry like that!" She cursed.

"If she's a bitch, then why does Mukuro-shisho care so much about her?" Asked a young Fran.

"Shu-shut up!"

"Rokudo Mukuro." Again, the skylark grinned, since his real opponent is here.

"Hibari Kyoya." The leader of the troupe grinned as well. "I'm not here to fight you, Kyoya. I'm here to retrieve my precious Chrome." He smiled as he searched for the pineapple-head, but no pineapple-head was to be seen. "Oya-oya, where is she?"

When Chrome noticed the misty shadows earlier, she quietly ran to the carriage. She grabbed her belongings and held it closely to her chest. _I can do this, I can do this…_ she muttered to herself.

"I'm here, Mukuro." Slowly, she descended the carriage, Sebastian holding her hand.

The Kokuyo people had the same expressions as Tsuna and others earlier.

"Ch-Chrome?!" M.M., Ken and Chikusa chorused. Fran gawked. Mukuro skip to hug her. But Chrome was different. She has changed. (According to Tsuna's intuition earlier)

Chrome threw her belongings on the ground nearest Mukuro the moment he started skipping with open arms. She removed her eye-patch and threw it on the ground as well. Everybody froze, even Ciel. Nobody expected Chrome to be this … savage.

"Chrome…? What are—" Mukuro stared at her, dumbfound at what she did. Her bag lay open on his feet, along with her Kokuyo uniform, her trident, and the pins she'd use to tie her hair.

"No more, Rokudo Mukuro. I want to do no more with you. You kicked me out. Now you want me back? No more of your deceiving acts! I have been so loyal to you yet you replaced me with that kid Fran! Your actions hurt more than when my parents abandoned me. I just… I just want… a family I can go home to…" Chrome's knee's shook, and then, she fell to the ground, crying, hands covering her eyes.

Ciel was enraged. Yes, he was jealous of this Mukuro person for having to be with Chrome, but of what he'd heard, he clearly does not deserve her anymore. How could he make her cry like that?!

"It's not polite to make a lady cry." Both Hibari and Sebastian said, both pair eyes were flashing.

Mukuro stood still, digesting what's happened. A few seconds past and no one spoke a word. Until…

"I see. Is that how you feel, Chrome-chan? I…I'm sorry." He said sulkily.

"Mu-mukuro-san…" Tsuna muttered.

"Take good care of Chrome, Sawada."

"No." Chrome said.

"What?"

"I'm not staying with Bossu. I'm going back to England." Chrome declared, wiping away her tears and standing back up again. Her face has never been this serious before.

"Ro- I mean, Chrome, are you sure?" Ciel asked in bewilderment. He never thought of Chrome saying those things. He never thought she'd want to stay with him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm much happier when I'm with Ciel-byon!" she smiled as she turned to look at Ciel, who blushed in the process.

"Eeeh?!" Tsuna shrieked again. "B-but, Chrome! What about being my guardian?"

"…Mukuro would be a good, candidate, I presume." Gokudera said.

"Hn~? I'll think about it." Mukuro said, still in a sorry state and vanished off with the rest of the gang.

"Chrome…" Tsuna said, staring at Chrome.

"Don't worry Boss. I'm still part of your _famiglia._ It's been really good meeting you guys." She said and kissed Tsuna like she did the first time she had met him. She kissed Gokudera and Yamamoto too. The Cloud Guardian stood quiet.

"Hmm... Herbivores… The bell will ring soon, don't be late." He left the group.

"I guess this is 'good-bye' for now. Thank you so much Bossu."

And so, Ciel and Chrome boarded the carriage again. The bell rang just at the carriage was out of sight.

On top of the carriage, Sebastian laughed weakly.

"Humans. They are such emotionally weak creatures."

* * *

**END.**

I'm so sorry guys! I know many of the parts here are rushed and some are vague. I'm really sorry!  
Now I'm confused! I don't which guy should Chrome end up with!

Heeeelp me! TT^TT

I'm such a bad author, no, the worst author.

(still haven't thought of a title/plot for Chapter 5)


End file.
